


Amor Num Elevador

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Canon Universe, Cliche, College, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romantic Comedy, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A vida de Tachibana Makoto era cheia de clichês atrapalhados, mas o melhor deles com certeza fora ficar preso em um elevador com Yamazaki Sousuke.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 10





	Amor Num Elevador

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Makoto estava atrasado — se não tivesse ficado vinte minutos na fila da cafeteria já estaria na aula, pronto para memorizar todos os ossos do corpo humano. Desde que entrou para a universidade, o café tornou-se um vício, ele precisava da _droga_ para manter-se alerta, acordado. Entretanto, de que isso adiantava se Makoto estava quase perdendo a aula por causa de um mísero copo de café? 

Subiu as escadarias do campus correndo, nem dava tempo de se encontrar com Haru, veria-o mais tarde. 

Makoto constatou que aquele não era seu dia de sorte quando pisou num degrau em falso e todo o café do copo foi parar em sua camisa branquinha. Acidentes acontecem, ele não era do tipo que ficava se remoendo por pequenos infortúnios, mas, obviamente, ninguém, nem mesmo o tranquilo Tachibana Makoto, era feito de ferro.

— Droga! — exclamou baixinho e, ao chegar próximo a uma lata de lixo, desfez-se do copo vazio. 

Ele continuou seu caminho sentindo o forte cheiro de café que ficou impregnado em sua roupa, sabendo que aquilo logo atingiria sua pele e que mais tarde ele ficaria horas no banho se esfregando até que o único perfume que permanecesse em seu corpo fosse o de seu sabonete de rosas. 

Makoto finalmente conseguiu entrar no prédio e logo foi em direção ao elevador que, felizmente, não estava apinhado de gente. Entrou assim que as portas se abriram, estava sozinho.

— Segure pra mim, por favor! — gritou alguém do lado de fora e Makoto colocou o braço entre as portas que já se fechavam. — Obrigado.

— De nada — falou Makoto sem olhar para o rosto que pertencia àquela voz masculina.

Eles estavam sozinhos.

Makoto então olhou para o lado e sua boca abriu-se com a surpresa — um homem alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, estava parado ali e não se tratava de algum estranho.

— Yamazaki-kun! — Makoto exclamou abrindo um sorriso.

Sousuke retribuiu-lhe o olhar e o choque, estava, também, visivelmente surpreso em vê-lo.

— Tachibana! Eu não sabia que estudava aqui.

— Ah, você sabe que pode me chamar de Makoto. Eu confesso que nunca o vi por aqui, Yamazaki-kun.

— E você pode parar de me chamar assim — falou Sousuke. — Eu não sou aluno, quero dizer, não sou aluno _ainda._

— Vai se matricular? — animou-se Makoto, feliz por ter mais um rosto conhecido na Universidade de Tóquio. — Isso é ótimo, Yamaza… ah, Sousuke-kun! Pretende cursar o que?

— Eu…

A resposta de Sousuke foi interrompida por um baque e pela repentina queda de energia. E por último, mas não menos importante, pela amedrontadora constatação de Makoto — _o elevador havia parado._

— O que foi isso? — A voz de Sousuke saiu um tanto trêmula, de um jeito que Makoto jamais imaginou ouvir daquele homem.

— Eles vão consertar logo, você vai ver. — Makoto estava assustado, mas sempre buscava manter a calma. — Quedas de energia não podem durar muito tempo em lugares como esse, eles têm geradores.

De fato Makoto estava certo, não passaram dois minutos e as luzes acenderam-se novamente, um ar de alívio pairou sobre o rosto de Sousuke.

No entanto o elevador continuou parado e, junto a isso, iniciou-se um breve ruído metálico que fez tremer o compartimento.

Makoto assistiu a pele morena de Sousuke empalidecer, ele não parecia nada bem.

— Sousuke-kun! — chamou colocando a mão no ombro do outro. — Vai ficar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza.

A convicção de Makoto não foi capaz de provocar melhoras, pois logo em seguida Sousuke sentou-se ao chão do elevador e por ali ficou, tremendo como uma criança assustada. Era definitivamente uma visão de outro mundo para Makoto que, ele logo se deu conta, talvez não conhecesse o outro tão bem assim.

— Ei — disse Makoto abaixando-se ao lado de Sousuke —, tudo isso é muito assustador, eu também estou bastante nervoso e…

— Não posso ficar preso em lugares assim, Tachibana! — interrompeu Sousuke. — Eu me sinto outra pessoa, é quase como se o medo tomasse conta de mim e nada mais importasse, eu fico sufocado por ele.

— Você é claustrofóbico?

— Acho que sim, mas gostaria que ninguém soubesse, principalmente Rin…

— Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Ouviu-se um novo rangido do elevador e, por mais que Makoto quisesse tranquilizar Sousuke, ele mesmo sentia os arrepios de medo percorrerem-lhe a espinha.

— Posso ver que está seguro, ninguém vai saber de nada, afinal vamos morrer aqui — disse Sousuke. 

— Nós não vamos morrer aqui, Sousuke-kun. — Makoto não tinha certeza disso na verdade, mas esperava que suas palavras tivessem poder. — Escute, se você é claustrofóbico, por que veio de elevador?

— Eu estava atrasado para me encontrar com o orientador da universidade — respondeu Sousuke —, iria demorar muito ir pelas escadas e, além do mais, eu nunca fiquei preso num elevador antes, não achei que hoje fosse _o grande dia._

Makoto deixou-se rir pelo teor sarcástico do comentário do outro, depois, por um minuto, censurou-se — a situação era crítica, não era o momento para achar graça nas coisas. Entretanto Sousuke sorriu e a visão de Sousuke sorrindo surpreendeu Makoto muito mais do que a visão de Sousuke assustado. 

Nem sequer percebeu que repetia o nome dele em sua mente, como se os dois fossem sempre tão íntimos assim.

_Sousuke._

Nada de Yamazaki-kun.

— Você estava me dizendo o que vai cursar na universidade — falou Makoto dando continuidade à sua tentativa em descontrair aquele ambiente preocupante.

— Se eu não morrer hoje, no próximo semestre quero estar aqui cursando Educação Física e subindo três lances de escadas por dia. — Sousuke parecia mais calmo, sua postura não demonstrava mais tanto assombro. — Makoto, só agora percebi que você tem uma mancha enorme de café na camisa, estava me perguntando de onde vinha o cheiro.

— Ah, isso! Eu também estava atrasado e, sabe, não foi uma boa ideia correr com um copo de café na mão.

— Você se queimou?

— Oh não, estou bem, mas essa mancha denuncia o quanto sou atrapalhado.

— Fique com o meu casaco — sugeriu Sousuke abrindo o zíper de seu corta-vento. 

— Tem certeza de que não vai precisar, Sousuke-kun?

— Claro que tenho, Makoto, estou com outra blusa por baixo, vamos, eu insisto. Deve servir, você é quase do meu tamanho.

Sousuke estendia-lhe o casaco e Makoto quase esqueceu-se de que eles estavam presos em um elevador — nos segundos em que pegava a peça de roupa das mãos do outro, Makoto perdeu-se em breves devaneios olhando para Sousuke, já achava-o bonito antes, mas ele nunca parecera-lhe tão atraente como naquele momento.

Quando voltou a si — foi rápido — vestiu o casaco, tinha cheiro de colônia masculina, daquelas fortes, mas nem tanto.

— Muito obrigado, Sousuke-kun. 

— Não precisa agradecer, Makoto. E você, o que faz aqui? Quero dizer, o que você estuda?

— Isso vai ser uma grande coincidência, eu faço Educação Física, quero ser treinador, quero ajudar outros nadadores e, quem sabe, pessoas que praticam outros esportes também.

Sousuke não parecia estar muito surpreso com suas palavras.

— Eu vi você nadando nos campeonatos, Tachibana, e fiquei muito impressionado — disse ele e Makoto tentou em vão esconder que ficara um tanto desconcertado. — E eu também vi você apoiando o Nanase e os outros. Rin não falava só do Haru, falava sempre de você também. Acho que está no caminho certo, Makoto, e, se não for pedir demais, acho que você pode me ajudar a encontrar o meu caminho certo quando eu vier pra cá.

— Eu adoraria, Sousuke-kun, mas primeiro temos de sair daqui.

— Você precisava mesmo lembrar disso? 

— Me desculpe, saiu deliberadamente. Bem, parece que a minha presença na aula de Anatomia já era assim como o meu café e a minha camisa.

— Parece que o meu encontro com o orientador da universidade já era também. Quando sairmos daqui, eu posso pagar um café pra você, mas não posso prometer uma camisa nova.

— Você já me emprestou seu casaco. Irei lavar e devolver, eu juro.

— Então parece que teremos de nos encontrar de novo essa semana para que isso aconteça.

— Está flertando comigo, Sousuke-kun? — indagou Makoto sem saber de onde havia tirado culhões para dizer aquilo. 

— Eu acho que sim.

— Então parece que realmente teremos de nos encontrar de novo essa semana.

— Sabe, Makoto, eu até que gostei de ficar preso com você nesse elevador e que se dane a minha claustrofobia! Acho que, no fim das contas, eu nem tenho isso.

— Acho que eu morreria feliz se…

As palavras mantiveram-se presas em sua boca, pois naquele exato instante as portas do elevador se abriram — eles estavam finalmente livres. 

— Sobre aquele café — Sousuke começou a dizer —, você não vai sair correndo com ele outra vez, não é?

— Prometo não ir a lugar algum enquanto estiver com você, Sousuke-kun.

Makoto jamais devolveu o casaco de Sousuke e derrubou café em sua roupa mais umas três ou quatro vezes naquele ano — um atrapalhado! 

Sousuke nunca mais colocou os pés dentro de um elevador, mas sempre dizia o quanto era agradecido por ter ficado preso com Makoto em um, caso contrário, eles não teriam ficado mais próximos, não teriam saído para tomar café juntos quase todas as manhãs, não teriam construído um relacionamento…

E, claro, ambos continuaram se atrasando para os compromissos, pois quase nunca conseguiam sair dos braços um do outro.


End file.
